With the growing popularity of digital cameras, photos are more commonly stored electronically on computers instead of physically on paper. User interfaces have been developed to allow a user to manage and view his or her photos electronically. As part of these user interfaces, the user sometimes has the option of viewing photos as smaller, thumbnail versions.
In addition, the user is sometimes presented with the option of choosing a particular layout in which the photo thumbnails are arranged for viewing. For instance, a user may view a tiled layout where the thumbnails are arranged in rows and columns, or as a stacked view. In many such thumbnail layouts, the thumbnail versions of the photos are treated, such as by cropping and/or stretching, so as to fit within a particular frame size and shape. It is difficult for the user to easily gain an appreciation for what the associated photo will look like from the treated thumbnail.